


毕侃 | 03. 半夜一起看恐怖电影

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 畢侃
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	毕侃 | 03. 半夜一起看恐怖电影

结果变成月更了怎么办😂

我不想写30个月啊糟糕XDDD

 

　　要说李希侃第一次发现毕雯珺反差的一面，大概是上次看恐怖电影的时候。

 

　　李希侃的胆子挺大的，也爱看恐怖电影，还特别爱在半夜的时候。

 

　　说真的，交往的这几年，虽然一起看过电影，但几乎都是文艺片和动作片，鬼片和恐怖片一次都没看过。

 

　　李希侃突然怀疑起交往的时候男生都喜欢拉着对象去看恐怖片，并且到了恐怖的地方那个人就会往自己怀裡鑽的说法。虽然李希侃不怕，可要他假一下也不是不行，躲在毕雯珺怀裡看也是不错。

 

　　这天，李希侃不知道哪来的兴致，大半夜的突然拉着毕雯珺说要看恐怖片，原本毕雯珺想拒绝可找不到理由，只好妥协。

 

　　两人坐在床上，李希侃兴致勃勃的点开笔记本上的播放键，电影就开始了。

 

　　李希侃看得很开心，完全没注意到旁边的人的动静。等到他注意到时，就看见毕雯珺怂的缩在一起，用手挡住眼睛。

 

　　喔...原来这就是毕雯珺从不带他去看恐怖片的原因吗...

 

　　因为他怕啊！！！

 

　　李希侃一手揽过毕雯珺到自己怀裡，一副"别怕，侃哥保护你"的样子。

 

　　毕雯珺也没说什麽，就是任由李希侃揽着自己。只是李希侃这个得了便宜的还在刻意的在毕雯珺旁边说"啊啊出来了出来了！"、"哎呀妈呀吓死我了"、"欸老毕你别怕啊，我保护你"诸如此类的话，毕雯珺想着自己虽然看不了，但也不能让这小孩得逞。

 

　　毕雯珺的手环过李希侃的腰，李希侃当他只是怕了，反而还很得意，可过没多久就感觉到好像有点不对劲。

 

　　李希侃感觉有一股凉凉的触感碰到了自己的腰，那熟悉的手感在腰间来回抚摸。冰凉的感觉刺激着神经，大手的触摸让人逐渐失去理智。

 

　　李希侃伸手拍了拍毕雯珺的手要他放开，可毕雯珺并没有要撒手的意思，还变本加厉的把手往李希侃身上其他地方摸。

 

　　使不上力让李希侃整个人鬆懈，毕雯珺坏心的将原本埋在胸前的头转了方向，透过睡衣扣子和扣子间的的缝隙把舌头伸进去挑逗。小面积的舔弄让李希侃快抓狂，毕雯珺的每个动作都在挑逗着自己。

 

　　毕雯珺把影片按了暂停，关上电脑把他拿到一旁，顺势将人压在了身下。

 

　　「老毕你...」李希侃怎麽也没料到会被反压制在床上，跟刚刚那个不敢看恐怖片的根本判若两人。

 

　　「就你自己看不觉得无聊吗？不如做点我们都觉得有趣的事吧。」毕雯珺俯下身堵住李希侃还想说话的嘴，边一颗一颗的解开睡衣的扣子，大手抚上柔软的腰间，再往下延伸伸进裤子裡。

 

　　李希侃算是彻底折服，毕竟被挑起慾望后，理智线早就断了。

 

　　完事后李希侃委屈的缩在毕雯珺怀裡，和刚刚看恐怖片的也是判若两人。

 

　　「老毕，你流氓。」李希侃嘟起嘴有些不满。

 

　　「那你咋喜欢一个流氓呢？」毕雯珺好不费力地又损回去。

 

　　「我...我怎麽知道我喜欢一个不敢看恐怖片的人！」李希侃如果就此认输，那麽他大概就不叫李希侃吧。

 

　　「喔？那我还喜欢一个喜欢看恐怖片可最终还是因为自己而没能看完的小狐狸。」不管李希侃说什麽，毕雯珺还是有办法能怼回去。

 

　　「那你为什麽不敢看？我还以为你什麽都不怕。」李希侃放弃辩解，乾脆转个话题。

 

　　「每个人总是有自己的弱点，就像你抵抗不了诱惑。」毕雯珺看着李希侃说这句话，只见怀裡人的耳朵越来越红。

 

　　「毕雯珺！」李希侃赌气的转过身背对毕雯珺，可还是被拉回来。

 

　　「你知道我除了怕恐怖片还怕什麽吗？」李希侃选择不说话。「我还怕你，」李希侃听见突然有点好奇，可为了面子还是假装不理。

 

　　「因为我怕老婆。」

 

　　我不是天不怕地不怕，可我也不是真的怕你，只是怕你没有被我保护好，怕有一天你会像恐怖片裡的人突然被抓走，怕我让你受伤。

 

　　如果可以，我想把你捧在手心，好好的守护你，让你过最好的日子。


End file.
